One of the principal themes in the field of nanotechnology is the development of nano materials on an atomic or molecular scale (i.e., smaller than a micron). New or preeminent properties of the nano materials are attributed to their nanoscale size. Compared to macroscale materials, the materials reduced to nanoscale display very different properties, which enable them to be adapted for various applications. For example, an opaque substance of macroscale may become a transparent substance of nanoscale, a stable substance of macroscale may turn into a combustible substance of nanoscale, a solid substance of macroscale may be converted into a liquid substance of nanoscale at room temperature, and an insulator of macroscale may become a conductor of nanoscale. Due to such novel properties, the nano materials have been widely applied in various fields.
However, despite their superior mechanical, chemical and electrical properties, there have been significant drawbacks in using the nano materials due to the difficulty of arranging such small materials in a useful structure. In order to fully utilize and apply the preeminent properties of the nano materials in various fields, there is a need for a novel system and method which can arrange such materials in a desired arrangement and orientation.